Jigsaw
by RPWriters
Summary: An incomplete jigsaw is just a puzzle, not a picture. Every time you leave, you take away the most important peice of my puzzle. But I don't want to be a puzzle anymore. I want to be a picture. SasuNaru, shonen ai for now
1. Just a Puzzle

**JIGSAW**

_Written by Naru~chan!_

* * *

**1. Just A Puzzle**

Naruto sighed. It had been a while since things had simply felt so.. right. The cold glow from the TV bathed the entire room in a dusky kind of light; black and white, with no in between. He supposed the lighting suited Sasuke.

Then again, everything suited him.

He heard a small snort, and tore his eyes, (somewhat dejectedly) from his friend. From his high vantage point (a.k.a. the rather comfortable couch he was currently sharing with Sasuke) he noted, with a small chuckle, that Sakura had already fallen asleep. She gently snoring into her pillow, sharp jade eyes closed peacefully, the cold whiteish blue light bathing her soft features, and catching on strands of bubblegum pink hair. Hinata, next to her, was also snoozing, lids gently closed, her breathing soft. Ino was in the mess of bodies somewhere before him as well – eyes glued to the horror movie before them. Naruto shuddered at the thought; he despised horror movies. Living alone, and having a rather over active imagination didn't help to take the edge of his fear, either.

The only reason he had been dragged from his house was a hell load of coaxing – and an opportunity to spend time with Sasuke. Kiba had organized the party, as Kiba often did; inviting every single person they called friend. Or were friends through friends, and so on. In the mess of bodies sprawled on the multiple mattresses before him, Naruto could even spy Gaara – his red hair bright as a flame in the dull light. Though he looked pretty tired as well.

He glanced down at his watch.

It was nearly 2:30 am. He groaned. There went his sleeping pattern – as though the holidays hadn't ruined it enough. He snorted softly to himself, before flopping none to gently into the shoulder next to him. Sasuke didn't flinch, only made a slight "Hummm," against the hair that was now tickling his nose – the blonde's rather fluffy head generally tended to do that. He sighed somewhat dismally – if Naruto couldn't sleep because of this goddamned horror movie, he was going to strangle someone. Because no sleep for Naruto, mean't no sleep for Sasuke. But he supposed he couldn't complain – the warmth seeping into his side at that minute was somewhat comfortable. The air had taken to nights bitter, cold flavour – a chill nipping at any exposed flesh. He was glad for the rug that currently encircled most of him – and some of Naruto, too.

"Hey," he heard, the soft whisper dancing across his collar bone. Sasuke couldn't help it – he stiffened slightly, taking a short, swift breath. He hated it when Naruto did that – he couldn't help but sit a little straighter, and pull his gaze from the screen.

"Yes?" he replied in return, his own whisper far quieter. Naruto threw him a dopey grin, a swiftly thrown on expression. He could tell the boy was tiring now.

"Everyone else is asleep," Naruto said, sluggishly – his tongue was deciding that sleep would be a good idea, and his body was agreeing. His posture was failing, and he was slowly slouching more and more on Sasuke. But he didn't quite seem to notice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He and Naruto had had an ongoing game; who could stay up the longest. They always managed to stay up past the others – but in the end, Sasuke was always the victor. Naruto said he was cheating. Sasuke put it down to the fact that he could watch horror movies, and let them keep him awake. The current one was something to do with a horde of vampires and werewolves. A howl from the screen confirmed his analysis. Naruto snuggled a little closer at the sound and Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes again.

"Dobe, you aren't scared, are you?" he growled quietly, returning to the screen – the light was growing dimmer now, as the wolves ran through the forest. There were the campers, screaming and running – only to be snapped up in the jaws of a hungry werewolf.

Sasuke could not help but yawn.

"N-no!" came Naruto's indignant, and rather loud reply, and Sasuke shot him a furtive glare.

"Not so loud, idiot. Or did you forget that everyone else is _asleep_?" Sasuke snapped, turning his sharp gaze upon the boy. Naruto looked rather close to sleep, staring at him with fuzzy blue eyes – he looked like he would drop off any minute now, and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto knew why, and snorted, pouting grumpily and swiftly wrapping a hand about his friends waist, head thumping against a bony shoulder.

Sasuke stiffened at the touch, unsure of how to react. Tender, friendly moments were far and few between with Naruto. They're preferred method of communication had always been fists and sharp words. Softness simply befuddled and amused Sasuke. He had never quite managed to reciprocate it, either.

"Temeeeee," Naruto grunted against Sasuke's shoulder – lashes tickling the boys pale skin as he blinked, lips barely millimetres from his skin. Sasuke ignored the sharp tingles the richochetted through his palms – like always, ignoring whatever it was Naruto was doing. It was best that way.

"What, idiot?" he responded – but Naruto must have sensed the tightness of his tones, because blue, bleary eyes were instantly fixed on his own. He could not help but give the boy an unimpressed face. Naruto grinned that silly smile again – his face futiley trying to keep smiling. His lids were half closed now – he was practically asleep were he was sitting, swaying slightly with the effort to keep awake.

"Sasu... keee..." he mumbled out, voice growing quieter. Sasuke briefly wondered why the idiot kept repeating his name. He already had the Uchiha's full attention.

Naruto, who was now seeming to become ignorant to the meaning of personal space, was leaning in a little closer, as though he was peering at something on Sasuke's face. Mildly confused, the Uchiha backed away a little, but found himself trapped between the couch and the loose hold around his waist.

And those damn tingles would not stop running down his palms and spine – like someone was setting alight his nerves, or tap dancing down his back.

"Wha-" was all he managed to get out before a pair of rather sleepy lips covered his own, and quenched any other thoughts. Squishing out any thoughts of escape, of anything really. Anything except blue that was the colour of the sky on a sunny day, and that dopey grin.

Naruto pushed forward, his own heart racing – he wasn't sure why he had, but didn't need a reason anymore. Because Sasuke tasted so darn nice, and his lips were soft and he was warm and he smelt of Sasuke. Because Sasuke always smelt nice, no matter what he did. He supposed some people were just lucky like that.

Sasuke didn't move though – he stayed still as a statue, and as cold as ice. Naruto's groggy brain slowly began to register this – slowly coming to terms with _what the hell _he was doing.

He was kissing Sasuke Uchiha.

He was kissing his best friend.

Eyes snapping wide open (he had never realized he closed them) he instantly pulled back, mouth agape, and eyes wide. Sleep still seemed to clog him though, as he opened his mouth and nothing came out. He had mean't to apologize – to take everything back. To prattle off excuses and apologies and _dear God what was I thinking?!?!?_ But he couldn't, because his mouth knew something his mind didn't at that point.  
That none of it would have been true.

He wasn't sorry in the slightest. Couldn't imagine why he would be. Sasuke stared at him blankly, and the only thing that was any different was the fact that the boys eyes were a fraction wider than they usually were. The light was catching them now – showing them to be a dark, deep abyss. He supposed that it was the cool light from the TV that made them that way. Because whenever Naruto thought of Sasuke's eyes, he knew that they were really a deep, chocolate brown – they just needed a little sunlight, and the harsh onyx would melt away. It always made him smile when he saw that – when he saw Sasuke, at all, actually.

The kiss had felt soft, and warm, and delicious – he could not help but let his fingers trail against his lips. They still held him, he realized slowly. Small traces of Sasuke, written across his pink, dry lips. And yet, he could not tear his gaze away. Because everything had felt so right.

Everything always felt right, when he was with Sasuke.


	2. A Completed Picture

**2. A Completed Picture**

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. This time, he would apologize; the stunned, unmoving expression Sasuke wore had already torn any confidence he had to shreds – and was chipping away at his sanity, too. He could not bear to think that in one, sleep crazed moment, he had ruined what had slowly blossomed between them. To destroy their friendship was something he couldn't bear, and he feared that a single gesture was all that it needed.

He cleared his throat, but readied himself to whisper – to pour all the feelings he had welled up into his apology – to make a melting pot of emotion, and roil it up into regret. That was what he waned to do. So when his unfaithful lips spat out the phrase;

"You complete me."

He wasn't quite sure what to say next. So he supposed, having ruined his chance to apologize, he might as well continue. His mouth often worked before his head did, anyway.

"I-I mean, whenever I'm with you, I always feel more whole. Happier," he explained quickly, squeezing shut his eyes – he couldn't stand the blank expression Sasuke wore at that moment. As though he was analysing every word, chewing through it, and letting his brain pick it apart.

"I suppose I almost feel like a jigsaw puzzle," Naruto mused gently – his hand had retracted now, his retreat already beginning. He hated the way that once one word spilled out, the rest of what his brain had been thinking for so long decided it would tumble out too.

He also hated jigsaw puzzles, because they had far too many pieces, and he always managed to loose some, and never finish a picture. But he supposed the analogy would have to work for now.

"Because when I'm around you, you add some pieces. A-and... I become a picture. A smiley one, or something..." he mumbled, trying to imagine a picture that expressed what he felt. The only image that came to his mind was one of Sasuke's rare smiles. He was pretty sure that embodied it well enough.

"A whole picture. But then, when you go away, or anywhere..." He paused, thinking of long, dull weekends spent stuck at home without anyone.

Without Sasuke.

"You take away the pieces again. And. And I don't think I'll ever be a picture without _you._" He paused, cracking open one eye. Sasuke was staring at him. Staring straight into him, analysing once more.

And then he noticed something.

Sasuke was _smiling. _His lips were drawn up in a smile, eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. He was smiling.

**Smiling.**

Now, it was Naruto's turn to be confused. Both bright blue eyes opened, and he peered at the boy in confuzzlement. He had mean;t to apologize somewhere throughout his little speech, but the words had never come out.

But he supposed it didn't matter, because Sasuke was smiling. A little. He looked almost.. happy.

Naruto wasn't quite sure why.

But when soft lips were pressed on his own, he didn't quite mind; nor care. He pushed back at once – sleepiness, idiocy, apologies forgotten. All he could think about was Sasuke. _SasukeSasukeSasuke_, and how good he smelt, and felt and _tasted_.

He ould not help it – he pushed harder against those inviting lips, pushing himself into Sasuke's lap – hands flopping about the boy's slim shoulders and pulling himself closer. Kissing him as though it were the last kiss he would ever have – as if he needed but only those lips to keep him alive. Sasuke responded, arms wrapped tightly about his waist, pulling him closer – refusing to release until finally they broke apart, softly panting into the night air. Naruto blinked, unable to think. Unable to breath. His brain simply focussed on one thing.

Sasuke.


End file.
